Poseído
by Rasma
Summary: Shill Kido es dominado por fuerzas oscuras para arrebatar el ánima deslumbrante de Kari


-------------------------------------------  
POSEÍDO  
Por: Urasuma (AKA Rasma)  
--------------------------------------------  
  
No sé realmente que sea lo que haya pasado en aquel momento en que me comporté como un verdadero maniático. Ni si quiera yo mismo me lo he podido explicar. ¿Puede realmente un golpe en la sien hacer que uno se comporte de una manera que nunca de los nuncas se imaginó? Talvez esa sea un gran enigma que yo, Shill Kido, jamás pueda responder.  
Aquella tarde, mi crecido hermano menor Joe, y sus viejos amigos Tai, Matt, TK e Izzy jugaban, como niños locos de atar, a darse de porrazos en la cabeza con bolitas de papel arrugado. Sentada al lado mío, muy tranquilita sin hacer ni el menor movimiento, me acompañaba la presencia de tan inocente niña cuya apariencia ya advertía la cercanía del día en que por fin se convertiría en toda una mujer: Era Kari, la consentida hermana de Tai. Mientras veíamos cómo los otros se divertían en un juego tan poco sensato como ese, la tranquilidad de Kari para con tal relajo me asombró, su carita de niña inocente y tierna, que cada día se disolvía más para convertírse en la de una hermosa mujer, me deslumbró, así, de encima suyo, nomás nunca pude quitar mi necia vista. No logré sobreponerme ante el vago deseo de acercármele, y hacerle plática de cualquier cosa para disimular, aunque fuera sólo un poco, este extraño sentimiento cuya causa jamás descubrí. Así que, aún con todo y el nerviosismo, que como garrapata traía incrustado, me dispuse a hablarle.   
-Huh, Kuri, ...digo, Kelly, perdón! Quise decir ehh... Kari!- balbuceé hasta lo que no en un intento de querer decir su nombre.  
-Me hablabas?- respondió la niña, (o muchacha.... o lo que sea!) con una voz angelical con la que el resto del día soñaría.  
-Así te llamas, verdad?- le pregunté al no tener nada de qué hablarle  
-Así es.- ella me sonrió -Tú eres Shill, el hermano mayor de Joe, verdad?-  
-Eheh... sí- dije yo con una sonrisa tan absurda que la cara estaba que se me caía de la vergüenza -Así es.-  
Y por el resto de la tarde no pude decirle nada más. Estaba tan nervioso, que no me salía ni una sola palabra. No me quedó de otra mas que contemplar su pura e inocente belleza. Era lo más que mi pudor me permitía hacer, hasta que Joe tiró una bola de papel que Tai esquivó al agazaparse y que terminó por darme el más doloroso de todos lo golpes en la cabeza que alguna vez recibí. El dolor fue tan grande, que pasó por toda mi cabeza hasta llegar al otro lado de donde había sido golpeado. Fue un golpe tan fuerte, que no me dió ni la más mínima oportunidad de regañar a Joe; es más, ni siquiera me dejó pensar. Alguna disfunción que ese mismo golpe me causó se apoderó de mí, y me hizo pasar el más raro y deseperante momento de mi vida. Algo que llegó a afectar a terceros. Es algo terrible y espantoso el tener que compartir tu cuerpo con alguien más. Eso fue precisamente lo que me pasó. Como el médico que soy, y el espíritu científico que me fue desarrollado en la facultad de Medicina, no debería creer, ni decir estas cosas, pero... yo mismo lo viví. No hay peor experiencia que tener alguien más dentro de tí, que te controla, y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Es algo asi como... estar poseído.  
Me puse de pie sin mostrarme molesto con Joe, miré a Kari y al tiempo que puse un gesto poco sensato, le dije: -Me acompañas?- Ella me obsequió la más hermosa mirada que con esos ojos rojos se dió el lujo de dar, y me preguntó: -A dónde vas?- Algún extraño y oscuro pensamiento pasó por mi mente tan rápido que ni siquiera pude asimilarlo. -Tú sólo ven- susurré -Acompáñame, por favor.- Me dirigí al cuarto de Joe. Kari me seguía a donde yo fuera. A medio camino, me dió una muy fea jaqueca, resultado de los incontables esfuerzos que había querido hacer por dejar de comportarme tan insensatamente. -Qué te pasa?- me dijo Kari preocupada al verme doliéndome -Te duele la cabeza?- Y muy insubordinada de mi voluntad se me escapó una frase con muy feo gesto -No! Estoy bien! Ven conmigo.- seguí caminando, y detrás mío Kari que me seguía. -Qué estoy haciendo?!- me regañaba a mí mismo en mi mente -Porqué no puedo controlar lo que hago?! Qué me pasa?!- Pero un eco de una voz masculina y malévola que retumbó en mi cabeza me dijo: -Es mejor si te callas!!- Quería detenerme, pero no podía. Ese extraño ser me estaba controlando.  
Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Joe, cerré la puerta y le puse seguro. -Qué bonito.- dijo Kari mirando todo a su alrededor sin advertir el peligro que corría al estar conmigo, y sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto. -Este es el cuarto de Joe, verdad?- Me le acerqué y le dije: -Así es.- la miré con lujuria, me dolió tanto el haberla mirado así. Pero cuanto esfuerzo hacía por querer zafarme del extraño espíritu que me tenía a su merced era en vano. La tomé de los hombros, y pude ver cómo su cara de angustia ante mi gesto me imploraba alejarme de ella. -Tranquila.- susurré -Estarás bien.- Y al sentir que oponía resistencia, la quise soltar, pero el parásito del que me había vuelto su esclavo no me lo permitía, al contrario, la abracé muy fuerte hasta lograr besarla -Dios mío! Porqué!?!- exclamé en mi mente aterrado -Porqué estoy subordinado a este parásito?!- Rompí el beso cuando pronto pude, pero era demasiado tarde. Vi cómo se perdía el destello de sus deslumbrantes ojos rojos, y dejaba de oponer existencia, y yo, en cambio, seguía haciendo hasta el más grande esfuerzo por insubordinarme del parásito; no quise rendirme. Después de haberla acostado en la cama, y yacer sobre ella, acaricié su rostro, como un preámbulo a un húmedo beso que descendía cada vez más por el cuello de Kari. Antes de llegar más abajo, logré al fin insubordinarme. -No, no!- grité asustado soltando a Kari -No es posible!- Me levanté y quise salir del cuarto, y en cuanto abrí la puerta, ahí estaba mi hermano Joe, que quería entrar. -Qué te pasa, Shill?!- me preguntó Joe -Qué no es posible?-  
-Ay, Gracias al Cielo que eres tú!- suspiré de alivio  
-Sí, pero... qué te pasa?- me dijo preocupado -Y porqué Kari está acostada ahí en mi cama? Acaso está enferma?-  
-Es algo peor aún!- le dije angustiado -Ha sucedido algo terrible desde que me golpeaste con aquella bola de papel. No me puedo controlar!-  
-Qué pasó?!- decía Joe  
-Realmente nó se qué me pase!- Un terribilísimo dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí -Aagh!- caí sobre mis rodillas  
-Tranquilo!- decía Joe queriendo levantarme -Díme qué te pasa!-  
-Lo acepto...- la voz se me quebraba -Lo reconozco! La quiero... pero no así!-  
-La quieres?!- era obvio que Joe no entendía nada de lo que yo le decía -A quién quieres? De qué estás hablando?!-  
-Escucha, Joe!- le supliqué -Por favor, tienes que ayudarme! Talvez te suene incoherente que te diga esto, pero estoy siendo controlado por un extraño parásito que me hace actuar como a él le plazca!-  
-Válgame el cielo!- Joe estaba asustado -Esto está muy raro!-  
Mi dolor de cabeza se hizo cada vez más fuerte, sentía cómo de la cabeza me salía una extraña nube negra que después se posó frente a mí y a Joe, y tomó la forma de esa misma bestia contra la que, tres años atrás, habían luchado las criaturas que Joe y sus amigos tenían por mascotas. -Pero si es!....- dijo Joe pálido del miedo.  
Afortunadamente, antes de que cualquier otra calamidad sucediera, como de la nada llegó Angewomon (el Angel de la Guardia de Kari) que luchó incesablemente contra esa bestia hasta lograr apaciguarla. -Tú qué buscas aquí, Venom Myotismon!?- exclamó ella con ira. -Ya te dimos lo que querías hace tres años! Ahora vete de aquí!-  
-No!- exclamó Venom Myotismon testarudamente -Eso no es cierto!- volteó a ver a donde estaba Kari, y al tiempo que se el quiso acercar, muy macabramente dijo: -La Sangre De La Octava Elegida Me Pertenece!- Al oír tal frase, quise proteger a Kari, así que antes de que a esa horrenda bestia se le ocurriera hacerle algo a Kari, me interpuse. -Rayos!- dijo Venom Myotismon disgustado -Tú me estorbas!- Me desgració todo. Todas sus agresiones me dolieron tanto que ya no puedo recordar cuán grande era el dolor. Tan fue así, que perdí el conocimiento, y para cuando desperté, estaba acostado sobre esa misma cama, con una compresa en la frente, y mi camisa desabotonada dejando ver un montón de vendajes que, de tanta sangre que había perdido, estaban ya rojos. Al lado mío, viéndome, estaban Joe, Kari y el resto de los chicos. De entre tantas miradas de angustia, Kari me confería una mirada angelical de cuanta serenidad jamás volveré a presenciar. La culpa me embargaba. Sentía que no merecía que ella me mirara así. -Kari- susurré con remordimiento -Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname.- La noble Kari sólo me dijo: -No, no te preocupes. No tengo nada qué perdonarte.- me quitó la compresa, y después de haberla remojado y exprimido me dijo: -Comprendo que estabas poseído. No eras tú mismo. Era Venom Myotismon quien te controlaba.- me volvió a poner la compresa -Pero lo bueno es que al fin lo han vencido, y no te molestará más. Puedes estár tranquilo.- A partir de entonces, mi consciencia descansó para siempre. Y de esto, no le dije a nadie nunca más.  
  
-FIN 


End file.
